Ronnie Anne Santiago in: Science and the Bees
Great Lakes City Middle School Sid: "Here comes the angry bee," Stella: "look out for the angry bee!" Wilbur Huggins: "How did they know there are bees someplace? I must look into this." (Wilbur Huggins walks around, but gets knocked out.) Sid and Stella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wilbur Huggins: "I should've known Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Ian had something to do with this." Ronnie Anne: "No, Principal Huggins sir, this time it's me, Ronnie Anne, I even brought in 1 of my bee friends." Wilbur Huggins: "Haven't I told you not to bring an insect to school, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "But this bee's real different, she's from our beehive." Wilbur Huggins: "I don't care if she can sing or tap dance." Ronnie Anne: "But she's different, I even trained her to respond to a powerful whistle." Wilbur Huggins: "Here, give me that box, I'm gonna take her outside." Ronnie Anne: "Goodbye, Kayla." Ronnie Anne walks away on her way to Agnes Johnson's classroom. Wilbur Huggins: "How'd I ever get a school with Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ian and Ronnie Anne in it? how?" Zach: "Here come the angry bees," Ian: "look out for the angry bees," Lincoln and Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne, why on earth did you bring the queen bee to school?" Robin: "Ms. Pham asked me to." (Wilbur Huggins walks right over to Pamela Pham, who's standing right by 1 of the lockers.) Wilbur Huggins: "Why, Pamela, why?" Pamela Pham: "I just wanted the queen bee to be part of my collection." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, that's exactly how I move my bee friends around, by whistling at them, if I don't, she'll be deceased in 15 minutes." Wilbur Huggins: "You're both gonna be deceased if you don't get those bees outta here this instant." Pamela Pham: "You better begin whistling, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Ms. Pham, the best thing to do is to release Kayla 1st." (Ronnie Anne releases Kayla from the box.) Ronnie Anne: "Let's go, Kayla." Ronnie Anne: Arpeggios Lincoln: "Hey, I get it," Clyde: "that's exactly how our best friend for life moves those bees around," Zach: "by whistling at them." (Wilbur Huggins now has a swarm of bees buzzing around his head.) Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne, get these bees away from my head this instant!" Ronnie Anne: "Just think about it, you can have French toast for breakfast every single morning and you'll never be outta clover honey to put on them." Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne, if you don't get those bees outta here this instant, I'm gonna-" Ronnie Anne: ''Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? ''faster Wilbur Huggins: "Get ahold of yourself, young lady, slow down and whistle at them." Ronnie Anne: "But I'm a bit nervous." Wilbur Huggins: "It's alright, Ronnie Anne, you can just put those 4 little fingers right into your mouth and blast it all out." Ronnie Anne: "Well, okay, I'll do it." Ronnie Anne: Signal Whistle (Meanwhile.............) Ronnie Anne: "But, Principal Huggins, you told me to whistle at them." Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts Category:Transcripts Category:Fanfiction Category:Trash